Technology is allowing more complex images, such as, for example, images that can exhibit a larger range of color or brightness. Such images are frequently referred to as HDR images. In contrast, standard images are frequently referred to as low dynamic range (“LDR”) images. Coding HDR images presents a variety of technical challenges.